


The Collector

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [21]
Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku





	The Collector

David stood in front of his fine collection encased in their liquid prisons.

Behind him his men prepared his newest acquirement and he turned to watch.

The young man in question was still semi-unconscious due to the drugs they had injected him.

He already was suspended inside of one of the reinforced glass tanks, each of which had approximately the size of a phone box, hanging from manacles, which were closed around his wrists and ankles.

One David’s men jammed a respiratory mask over the young man’s mouth and nose, securing it firmly behind his head, so that the prisoner wouldn’t dislodge it.

The other man attached a tube to the mask, which would provide him - just like the other pitiful creatures in David’s collection - with oxygen, but also anaesthetic to keep them all in a soft stupor, unable to use their special abilities and powers.

Then O’Neil’s men climbed out of the tank, after they had double checked, that everything was in place.

Together they shoved a thick glass lid onto the tank’s open top, not yet closing it, since they had to do one last, important thing.

They lowered a thick tube into the tank and another man pushed a button.

The tube unloaded gallon after gallon of a funny smelling liquid into the tank.

It rose higher and higher.

First it licked at the man’s ankles, until it reached his hip. Finally it reached his shoulders and soon his face, covering his whole body in the liquid, which would preserve his body.

Beautiful, David thought reverently.


End file.
